


Drawn Blinds

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anticipation, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Community: wordsontongue, Cooking, Dinner, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Photography, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The windows piqued Viggo's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #13. The prompt was [this picture](http://greenwichvillagenydailyphoto.blogspot.com/2010/05/macdougal-street.html).

The pictures, Viggo thought, tipping his head to study them critically, came out better than he'd hoped. He wasn't planning a photo shoot the afternoon he wandered through the Village, but the line of row houses caught his eye and coaxed him into lingering long past when Sean expected him back with some fresh-baked French bread and the éclairs that managed to stow away in the bottom of the bag.

As Sean knocked about in the kitchen, Viggo sat at the computer and studied one of the pictures of the houses. He touched the monitor with a fingertip, running it along the wrought-iron fire escapes, tracing squares around the windows sensibly shuttered by drape or blind. The windows piqued Viggo's interest. He wondered what he'd see if he was able to draw the coverings and peer inside. Would they be sensible rooms with sturdy, comfortable furniture? Whimsical rooms with painted murals on the walls and an explosion of children's toys on the floor? Serious rooms with dark wood desks and bookshelves whose contents were organized by author and genre?

The smell of braised beef, garlic, and wine coming from the kitchen made Viggo's stomach growl, and he laughed softly as he stood, stretched, and then headed for the kitchen and for Sean. He passed their spare bedroom, the blinds open to let in the light, and paused. They wouldn't be later when Sean put up the frame and the sling, helped him into it, bound him so he was open for Sean's whims.

No passerby would be able to see him, mouth stretched around a gag, body twisting and struggling as the plug Sean slid into him vibrated, teasing him while Sean bound his cock and balls in tight black leather. They wouldn't see Sean pull up a chair after he removed the plug so he could fuck Viggo, first with his fingers, then with his fist. They wouldn't see Viggo's body and hips jerking at the thrusts, his cock twitching as if it was trying to break free of its bonds.

Viggo groaned, pressing his palm firmly against his fly and his erection. He licked his lips as much at the thought of being on display for the neighbors as he did at the prospect of the dinner waiting for him. Maybe a bit more.

And maybe tonight, if Sean was willing to indulge him, Viggo would ask him to leave the blinds open.


End file.
